Idiot
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: Shuichi has it in his head that Yuki's lap top means more to Yuki then he does. So when he leaves the stove on and the house catches on fire he runs in to save his lap top. ShuxYuki I suck at summaries just read please R
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys its me Kanamesama, this is my first Gravitation Fic and I'm excited to write it -does a dance- well to do the disclaimer I brought Ryu.

Ryu: -waves-

Kame: welllllllll do the disclaimer

Ryu: okie, Kame doesn't own Gravitaiton if she did even I would be frightened.

Kame: good boy -pats Ryu on the head and gives him pocky-

Ryu: yay look kumagoro she gave us pocky!! -skips off-

Kame: welllll on to the story

00000000000000000000000000000

* * *

(Yuki's P.O.V) 

It was quite, like it all ways was when Shuichi wasn't home. I had to admit that too much silence drove me crazy if I stay in it to long, thanks to the pink haired brat I call a lover. I really did love, though it was difficult for me to tell him straight out, but I did. I glanced down and my computer clock, 7:30 Shuichi should be coming home soon. On cue Shuichi threw open the door to the house "YUKIIIIIIIIII" he yelled, "I'm in my work room" I replied. Shuichi came dancing in to my work room in chibi form and landed on my lap "what do you want you brat." I new I sounded cold right then but I was busy and it was hard to type with him on my lap. He gave me a small pout "can't you just call me by my name for once?" He asked with a bit of whine in his voice "nope" I simply answered. He pouted for a few more minutes "I'll go make diner" I quickly turned on my chair to try and stop him but he was gone. 'As long as he doesn't burn the house down I'm fine with it' I pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking in a deep breath.

It was now 8:00 when Shuichi walked in with a plate of food that looked remotely ok "here you go Yuki, I did a pretty good job on it this time. Nothings burnt, and the kitchen is in one peace isn't that great." A small unnoticeable smile grace my lips "for once Shuichi you did something right." I saw the small hurt in the singer's eyes but it quickly left and he smiled. "Well eat up" he put the plate and the chopsticks down next to me then left. A few minutes late I herd the shower go on and I sighed, picking up the chopsticks and the food. I took a bite out of the food 'its not that bad' I smiled inwardly 'for once he was able to cook something with out burning it' I finished off the food and went back to my typing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(Shuichi's P.O.V)

I sighed stepping out of the shower I looked at the door to Yuki's study 'some times I think he loves that computer more then me.' I walked into our bedroom and put on some clothes and jumped into bed. 'I hope you come to bed Yuki, staying up this much isn't good for you.' I turned off the light and went to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I shut off the computer and walked out of my study, I stopped smelling smoke. I ran into the kitchen to see it was on fire and spreading rapidly. I ran into the bed room and saw the brat a sleep "Shuichi wake up, Shuichi wake up, come on brat wake up." I yelled the last part and he bolted awake. "Huh what, Yuki what's wrong?" I pulled him out of bed and threw him over my shoulder "you left the stove on and the house is on fire we need to get out stupid." "What about your lap top, all your hard work" I threw him down on the sidewalk shrugging at him. I could hear the sirens of the fire fighters and the ambulance coming down the street. Shuichi stood up running back into the fire "BRAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!" I yelled "Saving your precious lap top!" He yelled back at me I tried to run in after him to keep him from doing something Shuichi like when two fire fighters held me back "let me go he'll die if I don't get him back." They just shook there head no and I glared at them looking back to the now burning building and the fire fighters trying to put it out. I herd a scream and my eye's widened in fear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Shuichi's P.O.V)

I ran into the house I was surrounded by fire, I covered my face with my arms and ran into Yuki's study and grabbed his lap top. I ran back out of the study when a support beam came crashing down landing on top of me. I screamed and struggled to get, eventually I pushed the beam off of me and kept going. I was nearing the door when a bigger ring of fire shot up in front of me 'shit' I thought I looked around not finding any place to get out; so I ran right through the fire. When I got out side I checked the lap top and it was fine, I sighed walking towards Yuki.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw Shuichi coming out of the building, the fire fighters let go of me and I ran towards Shuichi. He collapsed in my arms and I saw just how hurt and burnt he was. He smiled slowly lifting the object in his arms "I got…I got it…for you…Yuki" he coughed and then passed out. "Shuichi, Shu…Shuichi wake up wake up this isn't funny you damn brat, Shuichi." The paramedics pulled him out of my hands agents my protest and put him on a stretcher.

* * *

There you go first chapie, I know its short but they'll get longer, I just had to get the burning house in.

Well Review, the more reviews I get the faster my mind works -winks-.

well I'm off to do stufffs

kame.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter to this short story hehe -sweat drop- but I'm planing on writing another one soon, maybe after the stress of school is liffted or when school is over. Well I brought a special guest to do the Disclaimer -pulls on a rope and out comes Yuki tied to a chair-

Yuki: let me go woman!

Kame: No I'm having to much fun.

Yuki: let me go anyway.

Kame: just do the Disclaimer

Yuki: no!

Kame: I could kill Shuichi

Yuki: -rolls his eyes- and how would you plan on doing that

Kame: im the auther, I could make this a sad ending and hav Shuichi die

Yuki: -gulp- okok Disclaimer: Kame doesn't own Gravitation, or else I would be in big trouble!

Kame: good. Now on to the fic

* * *

The trip to the hospital was a long one, every second seemed like an hour to Yuki. When they finally reached the hospital the paramedics rushed Shuichi into the emergency room. Yuki sat in the waiting room clutching his lap top, stupid thing all most got Shuichi killed. He looked at the lap top eyes narrowing 'why did he go back to get it, it's not like I couldn't have bough a new one and its not like I couldn't have retyped what I had all ready written. There were millions of laptops that he could have bought, but only one Shuichi.' He put the laptop on the floor burying his face in his hands. Yuki sighed pulling out his phone; he should call and let some one know but who? Tohma, no he would over react, his sister, defiantly not, Hiroshi – Kun, he need to know but he didn't have his number, Mr. K, ehhh crazy American he didn't feel like dealing with him. He sighed putting his phone away 'they'll find out from the news anyway.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiro was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels on the T.V, he stopped at the news report about a house fire "and it seems that Shuichi Shindou has been hospitalized." He turned of the T.V and grabbed his jacket and his shoes and ran out the door.

888

As soon as Hiro got to the emergency waiting room he spotted the blonde novelist being questioned, and by the look of it the people who were questioning him weren't getting very many answers.

Once the people questioning Yuki disappeared Hiro took a seat next to him. "So…" Hiro started looking over at Yuki; Yuki hid is face in his hands trying to escape the death look of Hiro.

"So how did the fire start?"

"He…he cooked diner, he left the stove on, and thanks to my smoking habits I couldn't smell the smoke." A soft and faint sob left Yuki's mouth, you would have to strain your ears to be able to hear it but Hiro did. Hiro raised an eye brow looking at the blonde novelist.

"So you left him alone while you saved your self I presume."

Yuki let out a small laughed and looked up at Hiro.

"I may be cold and heartless but I would never leave him there to save my self."

Hiro chuckled a little.

"I see you actually care about him, that's good to know. But if you didn't leave him there how is it that he's in the hospital and you're just fine?"

"He, he ran back into the house to save my laptop…"

Hiro's eyes widened.

"And you let him?"

"Of course not I wasn't finished, like I was saying; I tried to stop him but the firefighters wouldn't let me go, no matter how much I begged."

Hiro frowned, "well I hope you know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so cold and mean to him."

Yuki nodded slowly, "yeah I know you don't have to tell me."

**(A few hours latter)**

It seemed like it took for ever for the doctor to finally come out, but none the less he finally did. The doctor walked up to Yuki and Hiro; Yuki looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"He is going to live, he's got really bad burn marks on his sides and legs, he's got a slight concussion but other then that he's fine. You can go see him now if you want."

After the doctor left Yuki and Hiro slowly stood up making there way to Shuichi's room. When they got there Yuki took the seat next to Shuichi carefully grasping the young singer's hand. Hiro sighed in relief that is friend was ok "it looks like you guys could use some time alone so I'll be heading out." Yuki nodded slightly watching Shuichi like a hock. Tears started to form in Yuki's eyes and no longer wanting to keep them back he allowed the tears too slowly and silently fall down his face.

"Shuichi, I…I'm sorry. I was so cold, all ways wrapping my self up in work never really paying much attention to you."

He let a soft sob escape his lips for the second time that night.

"How, how could you think that laptop meant more to me then you did."

Yuki was so oblivious that he didn't realize the Shuichi's eyes were open and he was listening to everything he said.

"How could you think such things?"

"Maybe it was the fact you never paid much attention to me!"

A small shaky voice let out, Yuki looked up to meet the gaze of he young singer, his eyes full of worry and relief.

"You're awake"

He said softly, Shuichi softly shook his head and smiled. Yuki carefully put his hand to Shuichi's cheek and kissed him softly.

He broke away "Shuichi, you worried the hell out me; never do something so stupid again."

The boys eyes widened in shock at what Yuki had said.

"Sorry Yuki, I…I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously" Yuki said in return.

Shuichi's eyes looked away from Yuki in shame.

"Shuichi" Yuki said softly earning the gaze from his little lover once again. "I...I love you"

Shuichi smiled and squeezed Yuki's hand "I love you to."

Yuki smiled and pressed his lips up against Shuichi's again this time letting his heart out into the kiss.

_**End **_

* * *

pewh its done.

Yuki: i've seen better

Kame: shut it -shoves a doughnut in yuki's mouth- well tell next time toodles!


End file.
